L'AMORE DI TRIESTE
by Happy Ice Cream
Summary: A True Love Story in The Land of Roman.


**L'AMORE DI TRIESTE**

**Chapter 1**

**D****is****claimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rated : T ( for safe )****.**

**Genre : Drama, Angst, Shounen Ai****.**

**Summary : **_**T**__**rieste**_** to witness true love**** Story.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**This is my frist fanfic. Jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan,**_**Grazie.**_

Derai angin semakin egois berhembus. Melumpuhkan tulang yang paling dalam. Trieste _the Romantic City _tertutup awan kelam. Menanti sang hujan yang tak kunjung tiba. Kota ini tampak seperti kota mati. Dimanakah keindahan Trieste bersembunyi?. Seakan mengerti, Seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan hati pemuda itu. Mata Shappire itu tak seindah biasanya. Tampak terselip kesedihan dalam tatapnya. Terus mentap langit tuk mencari jawaban kepedihan hatinya. Mengusik perasaan hati akan realitas diri.

Terpampang indah dan kokoh bangunan khas eropa. Seolah menyambut kedatangan dua sosok menghampiri. Memancarkan kejayaan bangsa romawi di masa lalu. Membawanya terhanyut dalam kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet. Cinta sejati yang tak dapat bersatu. _'Akankah cintaku berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet?' _sosok itu bergumam. Cinta yang selama ini di rajut. Akankah putus terpenggal waktu?.

Laut bagai kumpulan airmata bumi. Mencoba meminta dan memohon agar matahari tak pergi tenggelam meninggalkannya. Tertinggal sendiri dalam bayang airmata. Pemuda itu terus melangkah meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya dalam hatinya. Kegalauan hati temani langkahnya. Menemani jiwanya melangkah menuju bandara Trieste. ' _Trieste International Airport' _ gerbang menuju neraka yang siap menjebloskannya pada rasa sakit tak berujung. Cerita cinta ini (Mungkin) akan segera berakhir.

Kicauan suara ratusan manusia seakan tertelan waktu. Hening sepi yang tertanam dalam hati. Langkahnya menderu pelan sejajar dengan langkah disampingnya. Hingga terehenti di depan ruang tunggu bandara_._

"Terima kasih... kau sudah mengatarku." Onix itu menatap lembut mata seindah langit biru didepannya sambil memperbaiki posisi tas ransel di pundaknya

Senyum palsu terlukis di wajah Naruto. Senyum yang terpaksa diukir agar tak seorang pun mengetahui hatinya. Termasuk lelaki disampingnya. Berusaha memenjarakan hati dalam dunia kemunafikan. Bahkan hati dan jiwanya tega ia bohongi.

Hanya dia... Hanya untuk Sasuke... Orang yang paling dia cintai.

Naruto hanya bisa bertarung dengan persaannya. Menapik, menipu, dan membohongi diri sendiri agar terlihat tampak kuat. Naruto yang bisa bertahan tanpa Sasuke disampingnya. Naruto tak ingin kesedihannya memberatkan Sasuke untuk pergi mewujudkan impiannya.

'_Seseorang akan menjadi kuat saat melindungi orang yang berharga'._ Istilah yang pernah dia dengar dari teman – temannya. Namun untuk sekarang pendapat itu seperti omong kosong untuk Naruto. Bagaiamana pun dia hanya manusia biasa. Manusia munafik seperti yang lain. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba mengurung hatinya. Tetap saja hatinya menjerit dan merontak meminta untuk di lepaskan dari busuknya penjara kebohongan.

"Kau baik - baik saja? aku perhatikan kau melamun terus,Dobe?" Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Naruto. menyadari keindahan yang hilang disana. Sedikit terkejut dan kecewa lalu wajahnya tertunduk. Hatinya terketuk menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Ahh...tidak ada apa - apa?" Naruto masih berusaha mengelak. "Aku hanya ti..." Kata - kata Naruto terpotong. Seketika tangan Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan. Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir di tubuhnya saat ini. Kehangatan ini meruntuhkan dinding kemunafikannya. Membebaskan jiwanya dari penjara kebohongan. Pelukan Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Mengembalikan sosok asli Naruto tanpa embel - embel apapun. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan agar air mata yang sedari mengumpul di kelopak mata dan siap meluncur.

"Jangan jadi orang munafik, ! Jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang" kata – kata Sasuke terdengar begitu tulus. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dalam diam mereka saling menatap. Sosok itu membuat Naruto seakan terhipnotis. Kata – kata itu menerobos masuk ke telinga hingga merutuhkan tembok dalam hatinya. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi membohongi dirinya. Naruto sadar dirinya tak sekuat yang diinginkan. Cairan bening pun mengalir di pipi halusnya. Mengalir bersama segala gundah gulana perasaannya. Pria pirang itu malu bisa – bisanya dia menangis seperti ini di hadapan Sasuke.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Sasuke menghirup aroma _mint _(entah) tahu kapan bisa dia rasakan lagi.

"Apa kau percaya cinta sejati,Naruto?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan putihnya menghapus lembut cairan di pipi Naruto.

"Cinta sejati akan di persatukan oleh waktu." jawab Naruto asal. Dia tak mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke _"Apa yang Sasuke maksud?" _Dia menatap aneh Sasuke dengan wajah seperti orang dungu.

Naruto melihat senyum di wajah Sasuke. "Apa kau percaya itu?" Sasuke menatap lekat mata biru Naruto. Meminta jawaban paling murni dari hatinya.

"Aku harap kau adalah cinta sejatiku" Tak ada yang bisa Naruto katakan. Hanya untaian yang terlontar tanpa harapan pasti.

"_Grazie,__Baby_" Senyuman penuh kelegaan terukir di bibir merah Sasuke mendengar jawaban Naruto. Melunturkan keraguan hatinya akan cinta Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa ikut tersenyum palsu.

"Ini akan jadi perpisahan kita yang terakhir. Maafkan aku selalu membuatmu sedih. Saat kita bersama. Aku berjanji takkan pernah lagi pergi dari sisimu. Aku ingin habiskan setiap helaan nafasku bersamamu. Menikmati setiap detik kehidupan disampingmu. Merajut masa depan yang indah denganmu. Doakanlah aku dan tunggulah kepulanganku."

Tessss!

Airmata ketulusan mengalir sedih di pipi Sasuke. Melukiskan betapa perpisahan ini benar – benar menyakitkan untuknya.

Sreeeet!

Seperti ada pedang yang menusuk hati Naruto begitu dalam. Menggoyangkan ketidak pastian hatinya. Seorang Sasuke menangis ini bukanlah hal biasa. Selama 1 tahun kebersamaan mereka tak pernah sedikitpun Sasuke mau melakukan hal sepele seperti ini. Menangis untuknya. Tangisan yang menyadarkan hati Naruto bahwa tak seharusnya dia meragukan cinta Sasuke. Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh Sasuke. Mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman tulus kasih sayang. Trieste dan Ciuman ini akan menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

"_**Ti amo,Sasuke Sarò sempre aspettare per voi fino a tornare**_**.**_"_

Sepenggal kata itu menjadi kalimat penutup perpisahan mereka. Sosok yang di cintainya mulai menjauh dari hadapan Naruto menghilang di telan kerumunan orang. Tanpa janji, tanpa harapan hanya ikatan yang mungkin bisa menyatukan mereka. Sang burung raksasa mengempakan sayapnya. Membawa kekasih tercintanya pergi dari sisinya. Entah kapan untaian bait dari cerita cinta ini bisa mengalun merdu lagi.

* * *

"Naruto!... Naruto!" Terasa ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya dan menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya. Perlahan mata birunya terbuka pandangannya sedikit samar – samar. Naruto memutar pandangan ke sampingnya. Tampak seseorang laki – laki berambut hitam, berbadan tegap, bermata hitam, dan bisa di bilang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Kekasih yang pergi 3 bulan lalu.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama." Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia bermimpi tentang Sasuke. Setiap kali lelaki pirang itu terlelap dalam tidurnya jiwanya melalang buana pada kenangan itu. Kenangan tentang perpisahan mereka. Saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maaf, akhir – akhir ini aku banyak tugas. Membuat jam tidurku tersita" Naruto langsung bergerak membereskan buku – bukunya yang berserakan di mejanya.

Lelaki berambut hitam yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya kini beranjak mengambil kursi dan duduk menghadap naruto. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"Usik Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman di pandang seperti itu.

Tangan kanan lelaki berkulit pucat itu bergerak menghapus sisa serpihan airmata di sudut kelopak mata Naruto "Kau habis menangis ya?Apa kau masih teringat dia?" Tanya Sai yang terus menatap Naruto. Lelaki yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Sasuke bernama Sai. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus tempat bersandar Naruto saat berada di titik terendah dalam kehidupannya. Sai memiliki perasaan cinta pada Naruto, namun perasaan itu hanya bisa dia simpan tak harus terlontar. Berlalu bersama angin berhembus.

Tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya nyengir memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang besar.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja koq" jawab Naruto sembari beranjak lari dengan menarik paksa tangan Sai. Langkah kaki Naruto selangkah lebih depan dari Sai. _"Jangan bohongi dirimu, Naruto!" _Dalam diam Sai terus memperhatikan sosok belakang Naruto.

"Ayo...Cepat!"

"Aku lapar... temani aku makan siang!" pinta Naruto manja. Ini adalah salah satu kelemahan Sai. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Naruto.

Segera Sai langsung menyalahkan motornya dan membawa Naruto ke tempat yang dia tuju.

Siang ini langit sangat cerah. Semilir angin berhembus membelai rambut blondenya. Langit biru senada dengan warna matanya tampak bahagia berdampingan dengan matahari. Mata Naruto tertuju pada pemandangan indah di sekitar mereka. Burung camar terbang beriringan melintasi kota Trieste. Kota yang terkenal dengan keindahan pantainya. Naruto berharap dia bisa sebebas burung camar yang bisa pergi menuju langit yang terbentang luas. Meninggalkan sejuta masalah yang membebani.

Musim panas di trieste dengan sentuhan matahari yang terbiaskan oleh langit tampak begitu indah _"Betapa indahnya pemandangan disini, tapi kenapa semua terasa semu tanpa dia di sisiku?"_. Terbuai dengan lagu yang sekarang terlantun dari Ipodnya. Lagu ini selalu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Akankah Sasuke masih setia padanya? atau Sasuke sudah mendapatkan pengganti dirinya?. Semenjak Sasuke meninggalkannya di bandara 3 bulan lalu. Naruto kehilangan kontak dengannya. Dimana dan bagaimana Sasuke Naruto tak tahu. Tak ada yang bisa di hubungi. Tak ada yang Naruto ketahui tentang keluarga Sasuke. Bukan karna Sasuke menutupi kehidupannya hanya saja menurut Sasuke itu tidak penting. "_Apa ini kebodohanku?mencintai orang yang aku sendiri tak tahu tentang dirinya?"_

**Ora son triste**  
**Non chiedermi il perchè**  
**Ancora sono triste**  
**Dopo che mi sono avvicinata alla tua casa**

**Stanotte ho visto**  
**La finestra della tua casa buia**  
**Le ombre vaghe di due persone**  
**Stanotte ho visto**

"Kau baik - baik saja,Naruto?" Tanya Sai sembari melihat ke kaca spion motor yang menampakkan wajah Naruto.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja" Jawabnya ketus. Berbeda tak seperti Naruto yang Sai kenal. Dimana Naruto yang ceria, Naruto yang pantang menyerah, Naruto yang kuat _"__Apa jiwa Naruto __ikut pergi__ bersama Sasuke"?_

"Mungkin benar hanya perasaanku saja!" Senyum palsu selalu menjadi andalannya. Berusaha selalu tersenyum walau cinta telah membunuh hatinya. Dia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan Naruto di saat seperti ini.

'_Sebegitu besarkah cintamu untuknya?tak adakah sedikit pun ruang untuk persinggahanku?_' Sai hanya bisa meruntuk dalam hati. Mencuri pandang diam – diam wajah Naruto. Shappire itu berubah menjadi Azzure. Sai yakin Naruto banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis.

Setelah selesai makan siang mereka berdua beristirahat di bangku taman kota. Sambil menikmati keindahan musim panas Triete.

"_Mi dispiace,_ aku tak bisa berguna untukmu!" Sai tertunduk lesu. Matanya meremang kesedihan. Penyataan Sai menarik perhatian Naruto. Keegoisannya telah melukai hati Sai. Mematahkan Sayap malaikat penyelamatnya. Naruto hanya tak ingin Sai menolongnya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak Sai membantunya. Orang nomor satu yang selalu ada saat Naruto butuh. Mungkin bisa di bilang Sai adalah orang lebih mengenal bagaiamana Naruto sebenarnya di banding Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu baik,Sai" Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus. Tak mau lagi membuat Sai khawatir. Naruto pernah berharap. Jika saja Sai orang yang dia cintai bukan Sasuke pasti bukan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan seperti saat ini.

"_Mi dispiace,_ Sudah membuatmu khawatir" Naruto menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. "Jangan pernah berikan cintamu hanya untuk mahluk hina sepertiku" Naruto menghela nafas dalam. Sebelum melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Hatiku tlah di miliki dia" tangan Naruto meremas baju tak berdosa hingga lusuh. Tangan kirinya terkepal memukul dadanya. Menciba meruntuhkan tembok penghalang di hatinya agar bisa tersentuh cinta Sai.

"Berhenti menyalahkan hatimu" Sai menarik tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. "Cinta tak bisa memilih. Ini adalah tardirku. Mencintai tanpa dicintai" Genggaman tangan Sai semakin erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan.

"Sai!" Naruto meminta Sai menatap matanya.

"Jika Tuhan berikan aku kehidupan dan hati yang baru aku ingin kaulah yang menjadi orang yang memiliki hati dan jiwaku." Naruto mengecup lembut kening Sai. Kecupan kasih sayang yang tak pernah Naruto berikan selain untuk Sasuke.

Tubuh naruto dan Sai menyatu dalam diam.

"Aku ada kelas sore ini. Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa melihat Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sai yang masih diam membeku. Sai hanya bisa memandang kepergian orang di cintainya berjalan semakin menjauh.

Hingga di persebrangan jalan

"Naruto awaaaaaaaaaass!" Naruto terlonjak kaget baru menyadari ada mobil Bus yang melaju kehilangan kendali. Bus yang berjalan dari arah berlawan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

**Duuuaaaggghhh!**

Tak sampai dalam hitungan detik. Bus itu menghantam keras tubuh Naruto. Melumpuhkan tubuh naruto hingga terkulai lemah di aspal jalan. Kecelakaan tragis itu terjadi dalam beberapa kedipan mata. Bau anyir darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Tercium pekat di indra penciumannya. Hanya ada Sai dalam pandangannya. Sebelum pandangannya mulai meremang dan kesadaran perlahan hilang. Terdengar suara seseorang yang terus memanggil namanya.

* * *

Bagai air mengalir mengikuti arus. Begitu pun kehidupan tak ada yang bisa dipastikan. Semua yang sudah direncanakan hancur berkeping - keping oleh takdir. Larut dalam kepahitan cinta. Mengusik semua esensi impian. Memulai kasih baru dalam megahnya tanah Romawi.

Seseorang lelaki terbujur kaku. Diam membeku dalam mati surinya. Kecelakaan itu mungkin tak merenggut nyawanya namun telah merenggut kilauan cintanya. Sudah hampir 2 tahun sejak kecelakaan Langit itu tak pernah terbuka lagi. Tertidur lelap mengarungi indahnya bunga mimpi. Bersatu dengan esensi alam. Sosok lelaki itu masih setia berada disampingnya. Mata Onixnya menatap sayu pria yang terbaring di hadapannya. Waktu -hampir- berhasil mengikis harapannya. Bahkan airmatanya sudah kering menangis untuknya. Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya menuju jendela usang rumah sakit. namun di baliknya terpampang pemandangan kota Roma yang indah. Namun semua tetap semu tanpa ada dia disampingnya.

Suara gesekan selimut memecah keheningan di kamar itu. Membuatnya mengalihkan pada objek yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Tubuh yang dahulu kaku sudah mulai bergerak. Tuhan telah mengambulkan doanya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu terbangun dari komanya. Langit biru itu kembali memancarkan keindahannya.

"Sasuke" Sai memperlebas lingkaran bola matanya membuat matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Naruto memanggilnya Sasuke. Apa ini hanya keanehan dunia mimpi atau Naruto menganggapnya Sasuke?

**^TBC^**

**Senpai mohon reviewnya karna ini adalah fanfic pertama saya jadi saya mohon bimbingannya.**

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I **

**E**

**W**


End file.
